I'm With You
by Smurf1001
Summary: When you feel lost and alone, I'm right here beside you.
1. Chapter 1

Title: I'm With You

Pairing: JJ/Emily

Summary: Music beats compartmentalizing.

Disclaimer: I don't own Emily, JJ or any other characters from 'Criminal Minds', but I do own all of the lyrics used in this fic!

* * *

"Home, sweet home!" was the first thing I exclaimed when I walked into my apartment. We just finished a really long case, and it was good to be home. My head and body ached for sleep, but I knew that as soon as I close my eyes I'll be hunted by the case. So instead I find an apple (the last one), grabbed a bottle of water and sat down on the couch.

When I first joined the team and JJ and Hotch asked me how I do the job without a second thought I said compartmentalizing, but it's only half true. Sure I do compartmentalize better than most people, but what really gets me trough the days are music. Growing up as a daughter of an Ambassador 'play-time' was limited, but wherever we lived there were always a piano. When I was nine some of the household staff started to tutor me and I fell in love. When my mother discovered my love for music, she payed for lessons; not only on piano, but guitar, violin and vocals. For my sixteenth birthday my parents gave me a beautiful piano, witch is still in their house in Virginia. The piano never fitted my apartment, but I brought with me my guitars, my Taylor 910 and my Taylor GA8-12 12 strings guitar.

So here I am. My 910 is lying next to me on the couch while I scribble some lyrics down on a sheet. A look over the words and hum the melody that formed in my head; changing a word here and there. Picking up the guitar I hum through the melody while slowly strumming the chords I've chosen. Adding a 9 here or changing it from a regular major chord to a major sus4. As I make the changes I scribble them down on the paper. I can already feel some of the tension and feelings from the case disappear.

_"Whenever you smile, you make my day brighter_

_When you tell me it'll be okay, I believe you"_

Yeah, it's perfect. As I put down the finishing touches I hear a knock on my door. I put the pen and the sheet down on the coffee table, place the guitar back on the couch before I make my way to open the door.

"JJ?" On the other side of my door is my best friend Jennifer Jareau, tears streaming down her face and she is cradling a sleeping three-year-old Henry in her arms.

"Emily, I..." Her eyes are desperately seeking comfort, and without a blink I pull her into my apartment. I take Henry from her arms and push her softly towards my living room.

"Wait for me in the living room, I'll just put Henry on my bed." The blonde slowly nodes and walks to the couch. My heart breaks when I see her look so defeated. This is not the JJ I know. Sighing I walk down the hall to my bedroom. After placing Henry in the middle of the bed, I stuff pillows around him so he won't roll over and fall down. Softly kissing his little forehead I silently walk out of the room, leaving the door slightly ajar, and walk into my living room.

On the couch JJ is sitting in one of the corners, her legs pulled up to her chest and arms wrapped around her legs. I slowly make my way over and sit next to her. I wrap my arms around her and pull her into a hug. After a few seconds she relaxes and snuggles into me. I can feel her warm tears soaking my shirt, but right now I don't care. I don't know what else to do than to hold her. I try to whisper calming words to her, but it doesn't seam to help. Remembering from when I was a child and scared my grandfather singing to me always calmed me down. I know that it's not the same, but I can't stand to see the beautiful blonde in so much pain, so I softly start to hum.

Before I know it, lyrics are forming in my head along with a melody. Once I open my mind the song floats out.

_"One look in your eyes  
__and it's there  
__One tear on your cheek  
__and it's clear  
__I see the loneliness in your eyes  
__and I hear the emptiness in your words_

_If you wanna scream, I'll scream with you  
__If you feel like crying, I'll cry too  
__And when you get lost in the dark  
__I'll be there  
__I'm here  
__I'm with you_

_I can see what he's done,  
__he has hurt you for the last time  
__I can see he is gone  
__he has taken a part of you  
__I know that right now you want to die  
__but I hope you'll let me catch you before you fly_

_If you wanna scream, I'll scream with you  
__If you feel like crying, I'll cry too  
__And when you get lost in the dark  
__I'll be there  
__I'm here  
__I'm with you_

_Right now my words cannot soothe you  
__and I can't take away the pain  
__But I'm here, if you need me  
__I won't go away, I'll wait for you_

_'cause if you wanna scream, I'll scream with you  
__If you feel like crying, I'll cry too  
__And when you get lost in the dark  
__I'll be there  
__I'm with you_

_If you wanna scream, I'll scream with you  
__If you feel like crying, I'll cry too  
__And when you get lost in the dark  
__I'll be there  
__I'm here_

_I'm with you  
__I'm with you  
__I'm with you."_

JJ's sobs slowly fades trough the song, and when I finish the last line she looks up at me. Her blue eyes are filled with tears, but a small smile is tugging on her lips.

"I didn't know you could sing." She whispers before burying her head, once again, in the crock of my neck. I just shrug my shoulders and smiles down to her.

"If it helps I'll sing to you every minute of every day," My whisper left my mouth before I got a chance to think it over. Shit! But JJ just lifts her head and meets my gaze.

"You're the best Emily."

* * *

After sitting in silence for a while, JJ's breath has turned back to normal. She's almost sitting in my lap now, not that it bothers me, and playing with my necklace. Out of nowhere her stomach growls, and we burst out in laughter.

"Where are my manners!" I silently curse myself, before making an attempt to untangle myself from the blonde. "Would you like something to eat or drink, JJ? I probably should have asked you that an hour ago."

JJ holds me firmly in place, it's like she thinks I'll leave her when I get up.

"No, Emily! You are the perfect hostess! I am the one that should think about my manners! I mean coming bursting in someone's door like that, with Henry. You're so good to my Emily." JJ looks pleadingly into my eyes, trying to reassure me.

"You know I'd do anything JJ." I smile softly and squeeze her shoulder. "How 'bout dinner?" It's way past dinnertime, but I'm starting to get hungry too and I'm guessing that JJ didn't eat dinner either. After a quick check list in my head I remember that I currently have no food except a jar of pickles and a jar of peanut butter. "I would cook for you, but I just remembered that the only thing I have to offer is pickles with peanut butter." I smile apologetic, but she just smiles.

"I think I'll pass that one. Take out?"

"Sure, what do you fancy?"

"Pizza?" She thinks for a moment before she answers.

"Peperoni and pineapple coming up." I smile and reach for my phone. "I'll be right back, I'm just gonna go and get the number. Do you want anything to drink?" She releases the grip on me, letting me get to my feet.

"I'll have the same as you. If you don't mind?" Her confidence fades and it makes me wonder, JJ is always so calm and confident.

"No, I don't mind at all. Why would I sit by myself and drink a bottle of wine and only offer you water?" I smile softly and brush some of her hair from her face and tuck it behind her ear. She sighs happily as I make my way into the kitchen to call in our order and find a nice bottle of wine to share with her, the woman I'm in love with and would do anything for.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I don't own 'Criminal Minds', but all of the lyrics used in this chapter are mine.

**A/N:** Last chapter was Emily's POV, so this time it's JJ's POV

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

When Emily disappears into the kitchen I take a look around. I've never actually been to her home before, only if I picked her up for something, never like this. Next to me on the couch is a guitar. I didn't know Emily played. Carefully I trace my hand over the case, carefully not to make any sound or to leave scratches. I shift my gaze over to a pen and a sheet on the coffee table. I get curious to see what she was writing, and lean over to see.

_"I must admit, the first time I saw you, I was a little afraid  
But when I got to know you, I saw who you are_

_You're kind and warm and the way you care is amazing  
I'm so glad I took the time to get to know you_

_Whenever you smile, you make my day brighter  
When you tell me it'll be okay, I believe you  
You're always around when I need you the most  
You're selfless, you're strong_

_You make me feel like I can do anything I want to  
You're talented and special, I'm proud to know you_

_You're open and honest and always supportive  
You've made my world a better place_

_Whenever you smile, you make my day brighter  
When you tell me it'll be okay, I believe you  
You're always around when I need you the most  
You're selfless, you're strong_

_You're voice is amazing  
And so is your big heart  
You have a way to see me that no one else has_

_Whenever you smile, you make my day brighter  
When you tell me it'll be okay, I believe you  
You're always around when I need you the most  
You're selfless, you're strong_

_Whenever you smile, you make the day brighter  
When you tell me it'll be okay I believe you  
You're always around when I need you the most  
You're selfless, you're strong  
You're everything I ever dreamed of"_

"Pizza's on it's way." As I hear Emily's voice I jerk back.

"Oh, that's great!" I smile, but shift nervously in my seat. She pours the drink and we sit in silence for a while, sipping the wine, witch is really good. But Emily is nothing but quality, so I'm not that surprised.

_"Jareau! Get a grip on yourself! It's just Emily!" _I give myself a silent pep talk, before I break the silence.

"So, uhm... I didn't know you play!" I gesture towards the guitar with a nervous smile. Emily picked up the guitar and placed it in her lap.

"Yeah... I started to play piano when I was nine, after that it just expanded." She smiled nervously too.

"I wish I could play."

"Oh, it's not that hard." She smiles. Then she does something that I'm not prepared for. She hands me her guitar (witch probably costs more than I could ever afford for a guitar). "I'll teach you. Hold on one sec." She stands and disappears down the hall. I let my right hand strum softly over the strings.

"Wow. You're pro!" Emily comes chuckling back, carrying another guitar in a hard case. How many instruments does she have?

"Very funny." My laughter matches her, it's like we're tuned together, "I'm far from pro!" She smiles as she sits down and pulls another guitar into her lap. This one has twelve strings.

"So, have you ever played before?" She asks while checking the tuning of her guitar.

"No, unless you count music class in 5th grade." She smiles and start to play some chords. The sound is beautiful and I'm bewitched.

"Okay. So let's try something easy. Put your forefinger here, your middle finger here and your ring finger here." She shows me where to put my fingers, but it's impossible.

"Argh! How do you do this? It's impossible!" I sigh annoyed.

"Nothing is impossible, my dear." She chuckles and moves closer to me. She puts down her guitar and guide my fingers to where they are supposed to be. "See? Not impossible!"

She chuckles lightly before picking up her own guitar and starts strumming softly.

"So, play from the fourth string."

"Witch is the fourth string?" I feel embarrassed by the fact that I need to ask that, but she kindly explain that you count the strings upwards, the highest being the first and the lowest being the sixth string. I try to strum, and much to my delight, and surprise, it sounds good. It's far from how amazing it sounds when Emily is playing it, but it's a start.

"You see? It's not that hard! Now, let's try this one." She shows and instructs, and move my fingers when needed, a few new chords, and soon enough I know enough to even play a song. As we're playing and singing I discover that not only is she a good guitarist, but she has a beautiful voice too.

After playing for awhile I feel like I'm starting to get the hang on it. We play old songs, me just strumming up and dow and her playing fancy fingerpicking and occasionally small riffs.

My fingers starts to hurt from playing and we put the guitars away.

"Pour yourself another glass of wine, and I'll be right back." With a smile Emily disappears into the kitchen to heat up the cold, forgotten pizza.

As I sip my wine, leaning comfortably back on Emily's very comfy couch, I remember the reason I came here in the first place. I close my eyes and sigh.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

_Emily's POV_

I catch myself humming on one of the songs we played while waiting for the pizza. I thought tonight was going to be really hard, considering the case, and the fact that JJ would be going home to her 'husband' and son, but having JJ here and playing with her was relaxing and fun. And it really helped or is it just because she isn't with Will? I shrug my head and sigh. Whatever reason, tonight has turned out better than I thought.

Then it hits me. Why is JJ here? Could it be the case? No. She was out of harms way the whole time, and it didn't seamed like it affected anyone else than myself. Henry? No. The sweet blonde boy was currently sleeping in my bed. Her family? No. It wasn't _that_ time of the year. Then... Will? No. Or maybe?

The timer brings me out of my thoughts and I quickly pull out the pizza. While I pull it out of the oven I decide not to push her on it. She will tell me when she's ready, that's why she's here.

I go back to humming, but this time on the song, or whatever it was, I wrote before she came. I step out of the kitchen and take a moment to look at her. My God she is so beautiful! I can see her shoulders moving up and down as she breaths, but she looks stiff. I wrinkle my brows and moves over.

"Hi, there." She is starring at her wine glass, lost in thought. Once I call out to her, her head snaps up and she smiles.

"Hi yourself." Together we start to clean the coffee table. I pour some more wine and we start eating in silence. With both of us hungry, the pizza disappears fast.

"Thank you so much for the pizza!" JJ smiles happily. I know from experience that a full JJ is a happy JJ, so I smile too.

"Nah, it was nothing! It was actually good that you came by, otherwise I don't think I would have eaten anything other than an apple." I smile, but my smile fades quickly as I realizes what I just said. Shit! Way to NOT push her!

"Well, good thing I came by then!" She keeps smiling and lightly teases me. Relaxing again, I smile back. Right, back to the "she'll talk when she's ready plan". We finish the wine and I get up to clean.

"Do you want some more wine?"

"No, I don't think so. But I'd really like some coffee." She gives me her sweetest smile. I'd do anything for her, really I would. But there is no way I can ever deny her anything when she's smiling like that at me. With a quick "Be right back" and a smile, I take the wine glasses and the empty pizza box into the kitchen to make coffee.

Walking back into the living room I see her shift uncomfortably on the couch, turning her head from side to side, stretching her neck.

"You okay there Jen?" She stops her motions and turn around to see me standing right behind the couch with two cups of steaming coffee in my hands.

"Yeah. I'm just a little stiff." She gives me a small smile and reaches out for one of the cups. Instead of giving her her cup, I give her both.

"Uhm, no coffee for you?" She asks curious.

"Oh, no! Don't try to drink my coffee. That would not end good for you Jareau!" I playfully smile, "I was going to ask you nicely to put mine on the coffee table so I could massage your shoulders." She quickly puts both of our cups on the table. When my hands start to rub circles, she closes her eyes.

* * *

"Mmm... The things you do with your hands!" When the half moan, half whisper escapes her lips I smile.

"I'm just glad I could help." I sit down next her and starts drinking my, now, lukewarm coffee. For a moment we're both lost in our thoughts, sipping the coffee. I keep my internal struggle of whether or not to ask her about tonight. Hmm.. She did bring Henry, so maybe something is... NO! No, Emily! No profiling your best friend! I try to keep my face neutral as I think. The last thing I want is for her to think something is wrong and leave with Henry.

"I'd say 'A penny for your thoughts', but I'm not sure they're worth that much." She laughs, and I can't help but laugh too. She has that effect on me. How she does it? No idea. Do I complain? Hell no! Oh, JJ. If you only knew!

"But serious, what's on your mind Emily?" She tilts her head to the side and gives me that sweet half-smile.

"Just thinking about this, uhm, song I'm writing." I smile a little embarrassed. I don't why, but I feel nervous. Please don't laugh! Please don't give me a 'WTF!' look!

"Oh! Can I hear it?" I am momentarily shocked. I smile nervously. Wow, she's actually cool about this. Well, it's not like you told her you're in love with her, smartass! I shake my head in confusion.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to push you or anything. I totally understand if it's private." She smiles, and I'm even more confused. Oh, right! I was shaking my head! Right! SMART Emily!

"No! I mean yes!" The confusion is back with full force on both of our faces now. I close my eyes and take a breath. "I mean, yes you can hear it!" I smile, and when she smiles back I feel like I can do anything in the world. I put my empty cup down and start to rise.

"I'll just grab my guitar."

* * *

A/N: Do you like the story? Should I continue? Please give me some feedback!:)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

_JJ's POV_

I can't believe I'm here. I'm in Emily's sitting room, waiting for her to play me a song. This is not how I pictured my evening. I close my eyes and think back. With a sigh I let the memories play like a movie in my head.

_Flashback_

_After a week of nothing, we'd finally caught our killer. On our way to the airport I checked my phone. 5 missed calls. 4 new messages. Sighing I opened the first one._

_"Hi JJ_

_When are you coming home? Me and the guys are going out tonight, need you to watch Henry._

_Will xx"_

_'When am I coming home? It's not like I'm working a 9 to 5 kinda job.' I shake my head slightly and open the next one._

_"JJ_

_Why aren't you answering your phone? I've been home all day and I really wanna go out tonight! Where are you?_

_Will"_

_"I'm sick of this, you thinking you're so much better than me. __You are so selfish! Why can't you just pick up the damn phone?_ Henry is at your parents, since they kindly offered when I called them. I'm going out tonight."

_Sighing JJ opened the last message._

_"Hi sweetheart._

_Your dad and I are watching you beautiful baby boy. Will called us and told us that you would pick him up when you got back from work. Are you coming home tonight? Please let me know when you want to pick up Henry._

_Mom xx"_

_I close my eyes. It was always like this. Whenever I was working late or away on a case he would call and call, and then be pissed off when I couldn't answer or give him the answer he wanted. Lately he had been angry a lot, snapping at me at any chance he could, usually without any reason. After a long day at work I really wanted to go home to my son and relax, but he was always there, picking a fight or just being rude or just never be around. It was tearing me slowly apart._

_Even before we started to date he knew how dedicated I was to my work. At first he had been understanding, but when I told him I was pregnant he changed. He wanted me to quit my job, and he shared his opinion every single day. One of the first things he said when Henry was born was: "I'll start look for a job now that you're gonna stay home with Henry."_

_I'd been so angry and we had fought. And still did. Every time we fought he brought it up and accused her of loving my job more than my family. He know how much it hurt me. Yes, I love my job, but I don't love anything as much as I love Henry. And that's part of why I do my job. I've seen the worst of the worst, and I want to make the world a better place for him._

_I text my mom back tell her we're on our way and I'll pick up later tonight. Entering the plane last I find an empty seat alone and plug in my iPod. I really don't want to talk to anyone right now._

* * *

How did my life end up like this? A tear escapes my eye and rolls down my cheek.

"Jen, what's wrong?"

Suddenly Emily is there and she wraps her arms around me. I tens up a bit at first, but when she slightly rocks me and holds me tighter. The one tear that escaped is suddenly joined by more and before I know it I'm crying again. To sooth me she just holds me in her arms. Slowly my crying turns to sniffles and I'm starting to get a little embarrassed. I try to untangle myself from her arms, but she holds me tight.

"Jen, sweetie, don't be embarrassed! I know something is wrong, and I'll be here when you're ready to tell me. You're tired now, let's get you to bed." She slowly tugs me to my feet and pulls me after her to her bedroom. On her bed, my beautiful son i sleeping with pillows around him.

"I didn't want him to fall off." She explains as she moves into her closet. "Do you want anything to sleep in?" I nod, but can't take my eyes of Henry. She went thought about him and stuffed pillows around him to ensure his safety. She pulls out a tee shirt and a tank top and hold them up for me.

"Tee or tank?" The way she asks me I feel a warmth in my stomach, instead of just handing me something, she actually asks. Emily has always been sweet and caring.

"Uhm, tee please." I reach for a big tee shirt. She smiles and puts back the tank top.

"I'll just grab my stuff and I'll be on the couch if you need me." Before I can protest Emily has grabbed her stuff and walked out of the bedroom. I hear her open a door and close it again. I lift the tee shirt up to my face and sniffs it. The shirt smells just like her and I inhale her scent. I didn't tell Emily that my go bag is in my car, because I just need to feel close to her. Even if it's just her scent.

"Uhm, JJ?" There is a small knock on the door before she pokes her head inside. She smiles. "I'll just show you the bathroom." As I step out I see her clad in a white tank top and boxers.

She leads me towards the living room and opens a door. Inside I see her bathroom.

"Feel free to use the shower or anything else. There is a clean towel and a toothbrush next to the sink." She smiles and pulls me into a hug. "Sweet dreams JJ, I'll be on the couch if there's anything." She kisses my cheek and disappears around the corner.

Again I'm so stunned that I can't say anything. I quickly wash my face and brush my teeth before heading into the bedroom. HER bedroom. I can't believe she would offer me her bed like that. She... She... I can't even describe her.

"Good night Henry." I whisper as I arrange the pillows, making room for myself, before I crawl into bed.

* * *

A/N: Hi everyone! I'm so sorry for the lack of updates! I've been swamped with work at school. Here's chapter 4 and I'll try to update my other story, "You Found Me" soon!:)

Thanks for the reviews, alert and favorites!:D Makes my day:)


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

_Emily's POV_

I lay awake and stare at the celling. Even though I'm exhausted from the case my mind won't shut up. My mind replay the chase of the UnSub and the aftermath of everything, and of course of the blonde showing up on my doorstep. I lift my wrist over my head and I'm surprised to see that it's already 3 am. Sighing I roll off the couch and quietly make my way to the bathroom. When I'm about to enter I hear a cry coming from my bedroom. At first I'm not sure if it's Henry or JJ, and I'm not sure if I should intrude. But then I hear something that breaks my heart. JJ is crying.

I quietly walk into my bedroom. JJ is tossing and turning, with tears are streaming down her cheeks. Next to her is Henry. His piercing blue eyes are open and he looks at her, clearly worried. I move over to the bed and scoops him up in my arms.

"Hi Henry. You okay?" I talk quietly while rocking him. Even though he's three he lets me cuddle with him, especially when he's a little upset. He buries his head in my neck. With him, I walk back to the couch.

"Will mommy be okay?" He looks up at me with his innocent blue eyes.

"I hope so buddy." Henry is a smart little boy and don't want to lie to him. "You gonna be okay here?" When he nods I tuck him in and kisses him goodnight. Once I'm sure he'll be okay I make my way back to my bedroom.

JJ has gone from tossing and turning to lay completely still, rolled together as a ball. She mumbles something while crying. I can't stand the sight anymore, so I carefully lift the covers and climb into the bed. Slowly and softly I wrap my arms around her.

"JJ, sweetie, wake up. It's just a nightmare . I'm right here, nothing or no one can hurt you." I start to rock her body softly while whispering to her that I'm right here.

"Em...Emily?" She sniffs and opens her eyes.

"Hi sweetheart." I losen my grip on her and pull back enough to see her. I lift my right hand to wipe away the tears, before I tuck a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"I...I..." She tries to speak, but her eyes tear up again.

"Shh... Jen, it's okay. I'm here now, I'm never letting you go." I pull her tight again and rock her softly. "Sleep now, darling. Tomorrow is a new day." I softly kiss the top of her head as she snuggles close to my chest. I start to hum on the same song I sang earlier and slightly rocks her.

_"__If you wanna scream, I'll scream with you  
__If you feel like crying, I'll cry too  
__And when you get lost in the dark  
__I'll be there  
__I'm here_

_I'm with you  
__I'm with you  
I'm with you"_

Eventually her breathing evens out and she sleeps, at least a little bit more peacefully than before. Carefully, not to disturb the sleeping beauty next to me, I try to sneak out of bed.

"No, please Emily! Don't leave me too! Emily!" She whimpers and tightens her grip on my tank top. I really, really shouldn't stay in bed with her, but she sounds so broken. In a split of a second I change my mind and wrap my arms tight around her again.

"I'm never leaving you Jennifer. I love you!" I whisper softly in her hair. She sighs a little relieved , but she's still holding on to me tightly.

"I knew you wouldn't leave me! You're always here. I love you." I hear her whisper. My heart jumps in my chest, she just said she loved me!

_"Don't be silly Emily! She's just vulnerable right now! Yes, she loves you, but as a friend nothing more!" _I scold myself for even thinking about that right now. Right now I need to keep her comfortable enough to trust me, not to tell her I'm in love with her and push her away.

_"Hmm... She said 'Don't leave me too' and 'I knew you wouldn't leave me' wonder what that means?"_

I know I won't be getting much sleep tonight. I lay awake and stare at the celling. Even though I'm exhausted from the case my mind won't shut up. But instead of the horrible images of the case, it's only filled with JJ. I try to analyze every moment with her from the start of the case to now. As much as I've told myself to not profile any of my friends, I can't stop analyzing and profile JJ's behaviour.

Even if this is the only time I'll have her in my arms, and it's not actually around the circumstances I wish it would be, I cherish the moment. After dreaming and longing for so long to have her in my arms I feel a small adrenaline rush go through me. And if this makes her feel safe and loved, I'll gladly hold her forever.

At last my thoughts slow down and I feel a wave of tiredness wash over me. I rub a few circles on the sleeping blonde's back, before pulling her impossible close to me. I kiss the crown of her head before laying my own head on top of hers.

"You know I'll always be here for you Jennifer. I'll be here and hold your hand whenever you need me to." I softly whisper as I drift of to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

_JJ's POV_

I wake up and look around at the unfamiliar surroundings.

_"__Oh, right! I'm at Emily's!"_ When the realization hits me, memories of last night also floats through my mind. I look for the brunette, but she's nowhere in sight. I'm about to get up when I hear muffled voices and bare feet on the wooden floor coming closer and closer. There's a small knock on the bedroom door before two heads poke through, the small, blonde one is giggling and the brunette one is trying not to.

"Hi, mommy." Henry smiles as he bounces through the door and jumps up in the bed. As I pull him in for a hug, Emily enters her room carrying a trey with breakfast.

"We made breakfast!" Henry pointed to the trey where three plates of pancakes with smily faces made of fruit were along with two cups of steaming coffee and a small glass of juice. "Aunt Em'ly said we could make smily faces. See!" The excitement the little boy had for his "aunt Em'ly" was very touching. "Me and aunt Em'ly were real quiet and she even let me flip the pancakes. See! I made that one."

Emily and I can't hold back the smiles as we watch Henry tell all about the expedition the breakfast making was.

"Okay there buddy. How 'bout we actually eat some of these pancakes?" Emily softly interrupts my very excited son and hands him a small plate with a small stack of pancakes with a smily face on the top. Henry smiles happily and digs into his breakfast.

"And for you my dear." Emily hands me the cup of coffee first, witch I'm grateful for. God that woman knows me so well. I take the cup and smile at her.

"Thank you so much Emily. This is just what I needed." I inhale the smell of the coffee before taking a sip. "Wow! This coffee is amazing!" She just gives me that dazzling Emily-smile and hands a plate, with a bigger stack of pancakes with a smiley face on.

The pancakes are as good as the coffee and Henry is being exceptionally good. He eats all his food without complaining and when he is finished he sits patiently and waits without asking a thousand times if he can be excused. Instead he is busy talking to his favorite aunt, telling her all about FBI daycare and his new truck. And Emily, being her wonderful self, smiles and asks him questions. I can see that she is actually really interested in what he is talking about.

I can't help smile as I watch the two of them. Thanks to his aunt Em'ly and his uncle Spence Henry is really into science, and now the two of them are in a deep conversation about dinosaurs.

I sigh happily as I eat my pancakes, it's a long time since I actually got some quiet time for myself and it's even longer since anyone treated me breakfast in bed. I love my boy, I do, but as I sit in Emily's bed, eating and drinking coffee, I realize that this is the first time I've had time to myself. I close my eyes and let the taste of Emily's pancakes mix with the unbelievable good coffee.

"I don't know champ. You've got to ask your mommy."

I snap out of my daze and move my focus over to the two nerds in bed with me. I crook my head to the side as I watch them for a while. Henry is sitting in Emily's lap, his eyes are shining, it's clear that he wants something. That doesn't surprise me. What does, however, is that Emily wears the same excited, childlike grin on her face and her eyes are shining with anticipation .

"Ask me what, sweetie?" I give Henry a smile. I'm in a good mood and he's been really good, so I'm almost sure I'll tell him yes.

"Me and aunt Em'ly was wondrin' if we could go to the sssooo?" He says, before turning to Emily and whispering loudly: "Was that right auntie Em?" The brunette smiles down and nods.

"You want to go to the zoo Henry?" I ask. Henry loves the zoo, but we haven't been there in a long time. The last time was actually with Emily.

"Yes!" He exclaims happily. "Please." He adds with an adorable smile.

"What about you Em? Up for a trip to the zoo?" I lift my gaze from the baby blue eyes to the dark brown once.

"I'd love too." Again her smile and voice is sincere. She's giving me that special Emily-smile again, and I feel like I'm the only one who gets that.

"You better hurry up and brush your teeth then Henry. Wouldn't want the monkeys to wait, would we?"

In stead of jumping off the bed and taking off towards the bathroom, witch he usually does, he turns to Emily and they high-five in excitement.

"Come on, auntie Em! We needs to do the dishes before we brusheses our teeths so we can go see the monkeys!" He then waits patiently for Emily to get up and lift him off the bed.

"Are you coming?" He turns in the doorway and looks at her. His plate carefully cradled in his hands.

"I'll be right there champ." She smiles back and begins to gather the breakfast things. "Just go into the kitchen and wait for me, okay?" The blonde little boy nods and disappears down the hall.

"Okay, what have you done to my boy?" I look at her with a smile. I'm always surprised on how Henry is around his aunt. He adores and idolizes her so much. I start to get up, determined to help the two of them with the dishes, but Emily waves me away.

"Me and your boy got this, Jay. Why don't you take a nice long shower and get dressed? Henry and I will do the dishes and then get ready." Before I get a chance to reply, she disappears out the door with the tray.

I sit in the bed for a minute and listens to Henry's happy giggles in the kitchen as they wash the dishes. God she's perfect!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: It's been a while since I've UD this story. I have a lot to do at uni., so I can't promise any regular updates, but I will finish this story, so just be patient with me please!

Thanks to all who has reviewed and added this story to their alert list:) Makes me really happy:)

And a HUGE SHOUT-OUT to **Lupe. Farron**! You can thank her for this chapter! Also check out her stories!:D

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

_Emily's POV_

"Auntie Em, can we see the monkeys?" Henry is bouncing in his car seat, eager to get out. Turning around in my seat I smile at the young boy.

"Of course we can, Champ. But let your mom park the car first, okay?"

"And then I wanna see the pandas! And the zebras! But first the monkeys, okay? Promise?" Turning to my left I see JJ wearing a matching smile and we softly chuckle at Henry's excitement for going to the zoo.

"Of course Henry. We're gonna see all of the animals." I turn around once again while JJ pull the car in the parking lot and easily finds a place.

"Hurry up mommy! We don't want the monkeys to wait too long!"

JJ and I can't help but chuckle at Henry's excitement.

* * *

"Come on! Mom! Aunt Em!" Henry grabs JJ and my hands and drags us through the gates.

"Wooaaa! Calm down champ!" I chuckle. "The animals won't go away, and we have all day." He stops and looks up at me.

"Really? All day? You pwomise?" His big blue eyes look up with me filled with hope. I crouch down in front of him and look him in the eyes.

"I promise Henry." He looks at me for a second before holding out his pinky.

"Pinky pwomise?" Chuckling I link my pinky with his.

"Pinky promise," I smile, before rise to my feet. "Now, how about we find those monkeys?"

He cheers loudly, and the two of us drag JJ with us. The blonde laughs, and all three of us wear huge smiles.

* * *

He immediately spots the giraffes and moves towards their enclosure.

"Aunty Em! Look! A giraffe!" The blonde little boy pull at mine and JJ's hands and drags us closer to the giraffes.

Before I can answer a man in a zookeepers uniform comes over.

"Well, well, well! If it isn't Emily Prentiss!" He stops in front of us with a huge smile.

"David!" I give him a smile back, before he gives me a big hug.

When he let's me down I see two blondes with puzzled looks on their faces. I let out a chuckle.

"JJ, Henry this is my friend David. David this is my co-worker JJ and her son Henry." JJ smiles widely and shakes her hand with David while Henry offers a shy smile and a wave.

"So, all three of you then?" David asks, "because he's too young to go on his own."

"I was planing on all three of us, yes. Would that be a problem?"

"No, no problem at all." He smiles again, "if you would just follow me, so we can get you some uniforms."

David walks a couple of steps ahead of us.

"Uhm, Emily? What's happening?" JJ is walking next to me, with Henry on the other side.

"Well, I though that Henry might wanted to come a little closer to the animals, so I arranged with David that we all get to be zookeepers for the day."

JJ's face lights up.

"Did you hear that Henry? Emily has arranged for us to be zookeepers today." Henry bounces excitedly up and down and comes over to me to hug me.

"Today you get to meet and feed all of the animals Champ." I explain while we change into the zookeepers uniforms.

* * *

"Their necks are pretty long, huh?" I smile down at Henry, as he bends his head backwards to watch the heads. He nodes and concentrates to follow one giraffe's movement.

"So, Champ," I start, still wearing a huge smile, "how would you like to pet your new friend?"

His little head snaps back down and his clear blue eyes meets mine.

"Really?" His eyes are filled with even more excitement than before.

"Really!" I confirm with a smile.

With his glowing eyes he turns to his mother. JJ's smile is almost as wide as mine.

"Mommy? Can I really?" I have to stifle a chuckle as he asks his mom permission.

"Alright Champ!" I chuckle as I hoist him up on my shoulders, "here we go."

With Henry on my shoulders I slowly move closer to the animal. When we're as close as I feel comfortable of taking him, Three giraffes, Henry's new friend among them, come closer.

"Can I pet him, mommy?" Henry looks down at JJ.

"Sure you can sweetie!" When Henry turns his head, JJ quickly brings up her phone and snapping several photos of Henry carefully petting his new friend.

"Would you like to feed them Henry?" David appears with some leaves.

"Yes, please," Henry answers politely before taking the offered leaves. He holds them out for the giraffes and soon his new friend is eating from his hand. "Aunt Emmy! It tickles!" Henry laughs and giggles while carefully petting the giraffe.

Neither JJ or I can't stop smiling, and I want to savor this moment forever. A carefree, smiling, happy JJ and a giggling Henry.

* * *

After a while Henry wants to move on, but instead of putting him down, I walk around with him on my shoulders.

We feed and pet pandas, llamas, donkeys and penguins.

After we finish with the penguins I put Henry back down.

"Hey Henry. Are you having a good time?" Even though I know JJ watched us the whole time, I think it's really sweet that she asks. Excited Henry throws himself into giving her details on how we fed and petted all the animals.

JJ looks briefly up at me, and we share a smile. It's moments like this that really makes my heart beats a little faster. There are few things that are prettier than her smile.

"How about we feed ourselves?" I ask when Henry takes a break in his story. "And then after lunch we can see the lions and tigers and visit the monkeys. How does that sound?"

"Good idea aunty Em! My tummy is getting hungry!" He reaches out and grabs my hand. We start to move towards the food corner and I'm surprised when someone grabs my other hand. I turn to my left and see JJ intertwine our fingers with a soft smile.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

JJ's POV

I watch Emily and Henry feed the penguins, and can't help but smile and take another picture. This day has been perfect. When Henry asked to go to the zoo I'd never imagine that we ended up being zookeepers for the day. But the smiles on my son and best friend's faces tell me that this was a good choice.

Henry and Emily have been hanging out all morning and I can see the two of them giggling at the penguin they're currently feeding. If there had been anyone else I might have been a little worried, but I know Emily would do anything for my boy and she is really good with kids.  
The finish the feeding and Henry tugs the brunette over to me.

"Hey Henry. Are you having a good time?"

His smile gets even wider as he launch himself into telling me how great this day has been so far. The animals he got to pet and feed. The friends he made. And how awesome his "Auntie Emmy" is.

When he mentions Emily, I briefly look up and meet her eyes, and we share a smile. I love the way she smiles at me.

"How about we feed ourselves?" Emily asks, when Henry takes a break in his story. "And then after lunch we can see the lions and tigers and visit the monkeys. How does that sound?"

My son is easily distracted and is quick to agree. He grabs her hand and we walk toward the food corner. While we're walking I can't help myself and I reach out and intertwine my hand with Emily's. She turns her head and looks slightly surprised. I offer her a soft smile, which she returns, before my blonde little boy claims her attention again.

I don't pay attention to their conversation, simply enjoy the feeling of their happy chatting and the warm hand that fits perfectly with my own.

"Is that really true, mommy?" I blink down at him. "Can I really pick anything I want?" He smiles excited, almost jumping up and down.

"Sorry! I kinda said he could choose whatever he wants for lunch!" Emily looks slightly guilty. "But I'll pay for everything!" She is assuring me.

"Pwease mommy?" Henry gives me his best puppy dog eyes. No matter how hard I try, I can't say no to the two of them.

"Yes, Henry, you can pick whatever you want for lunch."

"Yay! Mommy, you're the best!" He hugs me briefly before grabbing Emily and drags her toward the restaurant.

"Woah! Slow down there Champ!" She smiles and chuckles while holding him back. "What do you want Jay?"

"Oh, you don't have to get me anything, I'll pick up something when you come back." I smile back at her.

"No, no! I invited you to the zoo with me, so I'm buying you lunch!" Emily smiles, but her voice tells me not to argue with her.

"Jay, please? Let me buy you and the Champ lunch." Her voice is sincere and soft, and I can't resist. I sigh dramatically and nod, which makes her smile.

"Just grab whatever you're having." I smile back. "I'll find us a table." She reach out and squeezes my hand before walking off with Henry.

"C'mon Champ!"

I can't help but smile as the two of them walk off.

* * *

"_Why are thing so easy with her?_" I think to myself.

But really I don't need to think about it, I know. Things are so easy with her because I want them to be. And there is no one else Henry adores as much as her. Except me and Will.

Will.

I suddenly remember that I need to tell Emily that I ended things with him.

And I need to find a hotel for me and Henry to stay in.

And I...

"Here we go! One zoo-sandwich and a coffee." Emily's voice cuts into my thoughts.  
I look up to see Henry carefully putting a trey down on the table, while Emily already has placed hers down.

"What did you get for lunch Henry?" While Emily hands him a small soda.

"I got a starfish sausage! Look mommy!" He points excitedly at his food, and I can't help but smile. On his plate, next to a small mountain of fries, is indeed a sausage cut into a starfish.

"Wow, Henry. That looks just like a starfish," I smile at his joy over simple things. "Did you remember to thank Emily for the food?"

"Yes he did. Someone raised him well," Emily quickly answers for my son, who's just taken a bite of his "starfish sausage". I smile back, and she shoots me a wink before taking a sip from her own coffee cup.

"Did you know that starfish..."

As Emily launch into a conversation about starfish with Henry, I zone out and just enjoy the sight in front of me. A very happy Henry, voluntarily eating his food without making a fuzz. And an equally happy Emily, chatting with Henry, sharing fun facts and her knowledge. The two of them are so alike in so many ways.

* * *

"Did you have a good day Henry?" I turn around in my seat as Emily pulls out of the parking lot.  
He just gives me nod and a tired smile.

After lunch we saw the tigers and lions, went int the reptile house and visited the monkeys. Now I have a happy exhausted boy in the back seat - almost sleeping with a huge smile on his face.

When the blonde turned, she saw an equally content best friend.

"Good day, Em?"

"Very!" The brunette let her eyes shift from the road to take a quick look at me. "Good day Jay?"

She reaches out to pat my knee, and when I don't make any move to remove it, she keeps her hand there, while focusing on the road again.

"The best," I sigh happily and once again link our fingers together.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Emily's POV

The rest of the drive went by in a comfortable silence. She was gazing absently out the window.

I couldn't help but let my eyes wander when I stopped for a red light. The sun was low in the sky, almost directly at the same level as my window, and the light brought out her beautiful golden locks even more than usually.

When I put my hand on JJ's knee I didn't imagine she'd keep it there, and not intertwine our hands again.

"Do you want me to take you and Henry home?" I regret asking as soon as the question leaves my mouth.

JJ immediately stiffens and lets go of my hand. Her eyes flicks to the right as she focuses on something outside of the car.

_"Wrong question Prentiss! Way to go!" _I shake my head. _"So, maybe there is something going on with Will? No, Emily! Do not profile her!"_

I shift uncomfortable in my seat and clear my throat.

I decide not to press the issue further and drive back to my place.

* * *

After I've parked the car I carefully lift a still sleeping Henry out of the car and into my apartment before JJ can protest.

"Emily," JJ looks tired as she drags her hand through her hair.

"I promised the Champ we would watch _Cars_ when we got back and I intend to keep that promise." I softly cut her off. "How about I make you two dinner and we just hang out and watch some movies?"

JJ lets the new information sink in. I can see that she's battling with herself.

"Please Jen? I don't want to break my promise. And I could use the company. It's been awhile since I've had a movie night with someone."

JJ keeps her gaze fixated at the floor.

"Jen," I wait for her to look at me before I continue to speak. "Look, I'll do whatever you want afterwards, just please let me make you and Henry dinner?"

"Okay," she finally whispers. I know that she knows that I know something is up. She know that this is me telling her that I'll take care of her for now and that when she's ready for it, I'll listen to whatever happened yesterday that made her so upset.

"Good." I pull her into my arms and softly rock her.

I close my eyes and let myself inhale her scent for a moment.

When I pull back, I try to make her feel comfortable, so I quickly change the subject.

"So... What do you fancy for dinner, Ms. Jareau?"

* * *

I walk around in my kitchen with a legal pad and a pen. Opening my fridge and cupboards, looking for something, anything decent to make for dinner. Finally settling down on a dish and adding a few ingredients to my list, I move back into the living room to see that JJ has fallen asleep on my couch.

Quietly I pick up a blanket and tuck the sleeping blonde in.

I pick up my keys after leaving a note for JJ.

"Aunti Em?" I turn around and find Henry looking up at me, rubbing the last of his sleep out of his eyes. "Where you going?"

I walk over and scoops the little boy into my arms.

"I was just going to get some food. Would you like to come with me?"

The little blonde boy in my arms gives my a huge smile and nods his little head.

"Alright Champ," I put him down and ruffle his hair. "Go find your shoes okay?" He turns around to leave, and just as he's ready to take off running, I catch him. "Hey Champ, your Mommy is sleeping, so be extra, super quiet okay?" I tell him in our 'secrets-voice' and he nods again, very serious this time, and walks slowly and silently, well as silently as a three-year-old can, away from me to find his shoes.

I quickly pick up my pen and scribble down on the note that Henry's with me, so JJ won't worry if she wakes up while we're gone.

* * *

"So, Mr. Henry. What do you think about homemade pizza for dinner?" I cast a glance at him through the review mirror. "You even get to choose the topping."

"Really?" His eyes light up, and he gives me a big toothy smile.

"Really," I can't help but smile myself, "so you better think about what you want, okay?"

He nods excitedly, before really concentrating on the task ahead of him.

I softly chuckles as I pull into the parking lot, easily finding a spot, before turning off the engine and moves out of the car to pick him out of his seat.

* * *

He sits in the cart, wagging his feet with a huge smile as we enter the shop.

I move swiftly around picking up things from my list while small talking with the blonde boy.

"So Mr. Henry," I use my playful serious tone, and his face goes from smily to serious in matter of seconds. "Have you decided what kind of topping we're going to have on the pizza?"

I've finished the shopping, only missing the toppings for the pizza.

"I want ham and peperoni!" He says in a very serious tone. "Please." He adds quickly, with his adorable smile.

"Alright Mr. Henry, your wish is my command." I salut him, and start pushing the cart around to find the ham and pepperoni.

"And we have to have pineapples!" He adds.

"Pineapple?" I ask. I didn't know he liked that?

"For Mommy. Please?" I've never been able to deny him anything, and this time is no exception.

"Alright Henry, we'll get some pineapple as well." I return his smile as we make one final stop before moving over to the cashier.

* * *

"I don't know if Mommy is still sleeping, so we'll have to be super quiet okay?" I hold the groceries in one hand and Henry's hand in my other. He looks up at me and nodes seriously.

We enter my apartment as quietly as we can.

"Let's go to the kitchen." I whisper as I make my way, with him trailing behind me.

When we're inside the kitchen I look at the time. I put the groceries down and lifts Henry up at the counter.

"Are you hungry Champ? It'll be a little while before dinner. Maybe you would like a snack?"

"Yes, please! May I have an apple?" He is as polite as ever, and gives me that sweet smile that melts my heart.

"Yes, of course Henry." I dig around in one of the bags, before successfully finding the bag of apples I bought. I quickly pull out a knife and cuts it into pieces before placing the pieces in a bowl and setting it on the table. Then I lift Henry down from the counter and sits him in front of the apple.

"Here you go sweetie. When you're done eating we'll make the pizza okay?" I ruffle his hair as he starts to pick up the pieces and eating the apple.

As Henry happily eats his apple I put the groceries away and begins to find the ingredients.

"All done Emmy!"

"Alright Champ!" Opening a drawer I pull out two aprons, and to Henry's delight to chef hats. "Before we start we need to wash our hands." I pull a chair up to my sink and help him wash his hands before I was my own.

"Next we need to find the recipe." I find my cooking book and open it. "This is what the pizza is going to look like when it's done." I show him a picture.

"Do you think we can do this Henry?" I give him a skeptical, serious look.

"Yeah, Emmy! We can do anything!" He smiles excitedly and holds out his little hand for a high five.

"Alright Champ! Let's do it!" I give him a big smile before high fiving him.

* * *

AN: Hello, and happy new year! I'm sorry for the late update. I'll try to do better (Try being the key word;) ) Anyways I hope you enjoyed the chapter! A huge thanks to anyone that puts this story on their alert/favorite and to those who has reviewed!:)


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

JJ's POV

I wake up confused. This isn't my bedroom?

Then I remember. I'm at Emily's. I must've fallen asleep. I slowly sit up while listening. _Hmmm... It's unusually quiet. That's never a good sign..._

Then I hear small giggles and whispers coming from the kitchen.

Silently standing up I sneak over.

The site in the kitchen melts my heart. My son is standing on a chair, flour in his hair and on the adorable chef's hat he's wearing, next to Emily, who also has flour in her hair. The two of them are whispering and giggling while Emily carefully helps Henry put some ingredient in the baking bowl.

"Good job Henry!" If it's possible he lights up even more after receiving the compliment from her. "Now we have to stir the batter."

She picks up a wooden spoon, and helps him stir the batter.

I can't help but watch in awe. She's so good with him. Then again, she always has been. Out of all his aunts and uncles Emily has always been his favorite.

"Alright Champ!" The brunette carefully pulls the spoon out of the batter. "We did it!"

"I towld you we could do it, Aunty Em!" Henry is very excited with a big smile beaming on his face.

"You did! Gimme five!" She hold up her hand and Henry happily stretch his little hand and smacks hers.

"Don't you two look cute in your little uniforms!"

The two of them turns around and finally sees me.

"Hi Mommy!" Henry smiles, but waits until Emily puts him on the floor to make a move towards me. Again I'm amazed with how he is around Emily. He idolizes her so much and would never do anything she told him he wasn't allowed to.

"What have you been making?" I ask him after placing him on my hip.

"We made pizza!" He beams, "right, Em'ly?" His smiles fades a little bit while he waits for her to confirm his statement.

"That's right Henry. And you did a really good job!" And just like that my little boy is smiling from ear to ear again.

* * *

While we're having dinner Henry tells me in great deal how he and Emily went to the store and how the baked the pizza. Emily smiles and shoots in a sentence here and there, and they both giggle at the memories.

It's a long time since I've sat down and had a nice family dinner like this.

I close my eyes for a second and realizes a happy sigh.

When Henry is done eating he once again sits at the table and waits for Emily and me to finish.

After dinner Emily won't let me help clear the table or wash the dishes. She allows Henry to help her clear the table, and my boy carefully cradles a plate in his hands as he walks towards the kitchen.

"Why don't you head to the couch and pop the move in? I'll send Henry out." Emily gives me a warm smile before gathering our dishes and disappearing into the kitchen.

* * *

As predicted Henry loves the movie. He sits excited on the floor with his eyes glued to the screen.

What surprises me, is that the brunette next to me is equally excited and her eyes shine with a childish joy. I let out a little chuckle, which makes the brunette beauty turn her head asking me silently if I'm okay.

I answer her with a nod and lace our fingers together.

When the credits rolls over the screen, my little boy is sleeping peacefully on the floor.

Before I can protest, Emily scoops him up in his arms and disappears into her bedroom with him.

* * *

I lean back on the couch, sighing. I know I need to tell her. She's so amazing, both to me and Henry. Closing my eyes I can feel the muscles in my neck and upper back tensing from the stress the last few days.

Suddenly she's there. Carefully rubbing my neck and shoulders.

"You okay, Jay?" Her voice is soft and no louder than a whisper.

"Yeah.. I'm just exhausted." I try weakly to smile, but I know she can see right trough it.

She keeps rubbing my neck and shoulders for awhile. Both of us are in deep thought. I know she wants to ask me what's wrong, and I know I need to tell her. I just don't know how.

I can feel the tension leave my shoulders, and sigh happily.

"Thank you Emily." I whisper. Both of us know it's not only for the massage.

She stops her movements and moves to sit next to me on the couch.

"Jen, you know I love you right?" "_Oh, how I wish you knew how **I** love you Em!"_ I nod.

"Will... I mean..." She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. When she opens her eyes she meets mine and I see nothing but love in those beautiful brown orbs. "Would you tell me if anything was wrong?" She asks. Her voice is so soft. So caring. So loving.

_"Come on JJ. This isn't just some random person. This is Emily. She knows you, and you know her. She loves you!" _Closing my eyes I let my mind wander back to last night. To the reason I'm here in the first place. I can't help but let a few tears slip out. Sure what I have...had wasn't perfect, but it was safe.

Obviously noticing my tears, Emily pulls me into a tight hug.

"I'm so sorry I asked. You don't have to tell me!" Her soothing voice whispers over and over again. That's when I break down.

How can this woman be so sweet and caring and loving?

I take a deep breath and pull back. Just enough to look into her eyes.

"Will is cheating on me..."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

Emily's POV

_"Will is cheating on me..."_

The words are echoing on my ears. All I want to do is get up from my couch, find Will and kick his ass. But the teary blue eyes in front of me tells me that she needs me right now. So I pull my best friend back into my arms and hold her while she cries.

As I hold her, I realize it's all making sense. The late night visit last night. The flinching when I mentioned her home.

_God Prentiss! You're supposed to be one of the best profilers in the world!_ I can't help but scold my self. If only I'd known sooner. Again I feel the anger boil up in me, this time with my self. But as I stiffen, her grip on me tightens and my focus is once again back where it should've been all along, the beautiful blonde in my arms.

I wrap my arms tighter around her and try my best to sooth her pain.

"Jen, I'm never letting you go." I whisper softly into her hair.

* * *

I don't know how long we sit there, but eventually her breathing turns normal.

When she slowly lifts her tear streaked face, I softly lift my hand to brush away the a few tears.

For 5 long minutes we just stare into each others eyes.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I ask softly. As soon as the question leaves my mouth I can see the pain well up again.

She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath.

"There is so much more to it than just the cheating." She finally says. Her voice is shaking a little. She opens and closes her mouth a couple of times.

I sense she's having troubling to sort her thoughts so I decide to give her some space.

"Do you want some coffee, Jen?" My soft question makes her eyes snap up and meet mine. She knows what I'm trying to do, and luckily my eyes are met with relief from hers.

"Yes, please."

"I'll be right back." I untangle myself from her embrace and move quickly into the kitchen.

* * *

While I wait for the coffee I catch myself pacing angrily on the kitchen floor.

_How could he hurt her like that? _

My hands are clenched into fists, so hard I can feel my nails digging into my palms.

_Ok, Prentiss, you need to calm down! Yes, someone needs to kick LaMontagne's ass, but right now she needs you._

I take a deep breath before peeking into the living room. She is sitting stiffly on the couch. I know she's nervously biting her lower lip and clenching and unclenching her hands in her lap.

Taking another deep breath I pour two cups of coffee and make my way back to the couch.

Knowing she's probably deep in thought I carefully places the coffee mugs on the coffee table before taking a seat.

"Here you go," I say softly, but as I predicted she's so deep in thought that she didn't hear me.

I clear my throat before slowly reaching about and place my hand on top of one of hers. I give the clenching hand a soft squeeze, which seams to break her thoughts.

As out eyes meet I am determined to make her feel safe, so I pull down all my walls and let the love I have for her shine through. I give her hand a soft squeeze before breaking eye contact and picking up my mug.

We sit for awhile in silence. Both deep in thoughts.

"I'm so sorry for barging in on you Emily." She breaks the silence, "I'm sure you had other..."

"Jen," I interupt her softly, "you know that you and Henry are always welcome here, anytime." My hand finds her, and I softly unclench her fist and tangle our fingers together.

"You also know better than anyone else that the only plans I had was a hot date with some take-out and my TV." I add jokingly.

Her beautiful blue eyes meets mine again and she gives me a sad smile.

"I'll go tomorrow. Henry and I will check into a hotel or something." She drops her gaze.

"Don't be ridiculous Jen. You and the Champ are welcome to stay here for as long as you need." I let my thumb stroke her knuckles softly.

"You're too good for me, Em." She says with a soft sigh, before leaning in and resting her head on my shoulder.

Normally JJ would give me a bigger fight, so I know she must be exhausted.

"You would have done the same for me."

* * *

We sit in silence again, and after awhile I start to wonder if she's fallen asleep.

"He's been so mad lately." She suddenly says. "There was always something wrong. And it was always my fault." Her voice is so un-JJ like, almost weak.

"I know we all joke about how I'm always the first to come in the morning, and the last one to leave, but I just couldn't be there. And how horrible isn't that! I'm supposed to be a good girlfriend. A good mother. How was I that when I couldn't stand to be in the same house as him?"

She shakes her head and sniffles a bit. I know she's trying to blame this on herself.

"Jen, this is not your fault. No one should dread to go home. Home is a place you should be able to relax. Somewhere you feel safe." I say softly. _Somewhere you're loved_.

I don't dare to voice my last thought, so I just hold her. My best friend. The woman I love.

* * *

A/N: A big thanks to the people that adds my story to their alert/favorite and to those who leaves a review:)

JJ's story is most likely coming in the next chapter;)


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Hi! It's been awhile, and I'm sorry for the long wait. Same old excuse, I've been really busy...

A big thanks for the reviews! It really means a lot:)

Now, on with the story;)

Oh! Emily's thoughts are in italic;)

* * *

**Chapter 12:**

The brunette FBI agent simply held her best friend while she calms down. Eventually she takes a deep breath and looks up. The moment the blue eyes meets the brown time stops. For just a moment there is nothing else in the world.

The blonde wanted to just get lost in the deep, brown, understanding eyes, but she knew she should. No, not just should, she owed it to Emily to tell her the truth. So she looked down at her lap, tok a deep breath and slowly lifted her eyes up to meet the brunette's.

"Things haven't been the same with me and Will." The blonde started to fiddle with the hem of her shirt. "Actually things have been strained for awhile now. In the begining everything was fine, you know?"

The brunette nodded.

* * *

_She remembered the times JJ would come into the office Monday morning with a smile on her face. She loved to see her friend so happy, even though it hurt to know it wasn't she that put that smile on her face._

* * *

"... and then there was that case in Miami. It almost ruined everything. For the first time in my life my personal life and professional life crashed together."

* * *

_The case in Miami. How could she forget? That's when they finally figured out who put that happy smile on JJ's face. When JJ doubted the relationship and turned to Emily, all the brunette wanted to do was to tell her to pick her over Will. But then she remembered how happy her best friend was, so she put all those feelings aside and told her best friend to be with Will._

* * *

"... but then, when he found out I was pregnant everything changed." The blonde fixated her glance at her hands. "I mean I don't regret Henry, he's the best thing that happened to me." When ever JJ spoke about Henry there was a smile on her face, this time was not an exception.

* * *

_The brunette too remembered the day she found out about Henry. After a long day in New York, after finally be able to take a break, to be able to get some dinner, there he was. Will LaMontagne. Crashing through the doors, like he belonged there. Stalking over to JJ, like he owned her. She'll never forget the words: "Jayjay is havin' my baby, and we're goin' to get married." She could feel her heart breaking and wanted nothing more than to break down and cry. But years of hiding her feeling kicked in and she put all her feelings away in the fast growing "JJ" compartment and closed the lid. Instead she put on a smile and pretended to be happy._

* * *

"...sometimes I wonder if we'd still be together if it wasn't for Henry."

Emily stoped her train of thoughts and looked over at the blonde.

"I wasn't happy with how he came to New York and all that, but it was after he moved in things changed. The first week, maybe even the first month, he was excited, and even though I wasn't thrilled in the begining, I guess we were still in the honeymoon-phase of our relationship, things quickly changed. At the time I didn't notice it, I guess I ignored it, but later on it became impossible to not notice. Will kept telling me to quit my job, and to let him 'take care of me'. We had that fight a thousand times." The blonde sighs.

Emily knows how frustrating that fight was for JJ because she knew how hard the blodne had worked to get her position at the BAU and how much it meant to her. She'd porbably fight as hard as JJ if their roles were reversed.

"And as the time went by, and he didn't get a job here, he would bring up my job in every argument. How I was never home, and how I always spent time with you instead of him. But when I spent time with him, or tried to, he would always make plans with someone. He'd go out and come home drunk and we'd fight. And as Henry's due-date approached he'd go on and on how it was unsafe to keep travelling and working. He'd go on and on how I was hurting HIS child, and didn't care about Henry."

* * *

The blonde takes a deep breath, and Emily quickly puts a hand on the blonde's back. The brunette, and all their colleagues knew how hard it had been for JJ to stay behind on the last cases. Few others knew how close the BAU team were. The things they experienced and the hours they worked were hard to understand for most people.

* * *

"After Henry was born thing calmed down. We were both so happy and Henry had our main foucus most of the time. The few hours he didn't, we'd catch up on sleep.

But when I went back to work, it all started again. Only this time it was more often and he was angrier. He'd also say that I didn't care about Henry." The blonde pauses again. This time more visibly strugling against the tears. "Why can't he understand that I do my job BECAUSE of Henry?" The last part came out as a whisper.

* * *

JJ tok a few deep breaths before meeting the loving brown eyes of her best friend. Without even saying a word Emily made her feel safe and loved, and most importantly understood. She didn't need to, nor had she ever had to, defend her choices to the older woman.

"JJ, you don't have to tell me. I..." Emily wanted nothing more to take away the blonde's pain.

"No! Please Emily. I... I need to get this out." JJ looked at the brunette with pleading eyes. "If... if that's okay with you...?"

"Of course Jen!" Emily was quick to assure the younger blonde, "I'm always here for you, okay?"

Instead of verbaly replying, JJ simply leant into her friend and felt safe in the brunette's embrace.

* * *

"I was getting really tired of having the same fight over and over again, so I started to stay longer and longer at the office."

After a few moment to calm her self down, JJ untangled herself from Emily and continued her story.

"And that of course didn't exactaly help. I knew that, but I was so tired of always having to defend myself and my choices.

Around the same time he became more distant. Not only towards me, but towards Henry. He'd go more out and stay out longer. I was usually asleep when he'd come home and he'd be asleep when I went to work.

The few times we actually spent time together as a family he was easily angered and didn't talk much. When I tried to bring up that we should spend more time together as a family, he alwasy turned it around and blamed me. How I was never there and how I always put my job first. How I didn't care about him and Henry. Instead of fighting back, I'd just shut it out and go somewhere.

Then one Sunday we were coming back early from a case. I called Will on Saturday because I thought we'd be back in the afternoon, but Hotch pushed our flight so we were back in Virginia around noon. When I got to the house he wasn't there, so I freaked out a little. He was supposed to take care of Henry. So I tried to call him, but he didn't pick up. So I try again, and again. On my thrid try a woman answers his phone. Then I heard Will's voice in the background before the line went dead. I tried to call again, but he didn't answer. I was about to call him again when my mom called saying Henry was at their house.

When Will came home that night I really didn't want to get in a fight, so I didn't bring it up. I was going to just ignore what happened. Instead he started a fight about how I had gotten home earlier than I said and that he had difficulty with planing his life when I didn't tell him important stuff like that. The fight got really bad, and it ended with him storming out of the house.

After that things cooled down for a couple of weeks. Both of us tiptoed around the house. Things were not good, but neither wanted to fight. At least I didn't.

We fell into sort of a routine. We didn't speak, unleas we had to. I would get up and go to work before he woke up, and he would be out until after I was in bed. The times I was away on cases I'd text him. Things were, well, the were almost civil.

There were a few other times I thought he was cheating, but it was only a feeling, and I'd usually say to myself that I was stressed or tired.

Then this case came along. When we finally wrapped it up, I texted Will and told him I'd be home later. But due the weather problem, we got delayed. So when we landed I had 3 messages and 4 missed calles from Will. The messages got angrier and angrier. When I finally got home, after picking up Henry from mom's, he was home. But not alone. I found him in our bed with someone else."

And with that she'd told her friend everything. Exhausted from the emotional rollercoaster the past year the blonde broke down and cried into Emily's chest.

* * *

A/N: I hope it was understandeble! I don't know when the next update will come. Thanks again to the faithfull readers of "I'm With You":)


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

_A month later:_

The door to Emily's condo opened and two exhausted women and a happy three year old came through the doors.

After JJ had opened up to Emily and told her about the Will-situation, the brunette had held her friend through the night, whispering comforting words and stroking her back. The morning after Emily told JJ to stay for as long as she wanted, and after reassuring the blonde numerous times that she would not intrude, JJ decided to take her up on the offer.

JJ had promised herself that she would look for a place for her and Henry, but time never seemed to be on her side. And to be honest, she enjoyed the older woman's company.

The situation with Will was still very unsolved. When he realized she wouldn't return home he had called her angry, and drunk, and demanded that his wife came home and made him dinner and cleaned. This made JJ yell that she was not his wife. In the end she told him that he could visit Henry when she was away on cases, and that Henry would stay with her parents. Even though JJ couldn't speak to Will at the moment, she would never deny him the chance to spend time with his son.

* * *

"I'm hungry!" Henry exclaimed. He had spent the day in the park with his grandparents and obviously worked up quite the appetite.

"Me too!" JJ said as she collapsed at Emily's comfortable couch. "Woman! Make us some dinner!" She playfully hollered at Emily.

Emily gasped dramatically. "Is that all I am to you? Your personal cook?" She moved closer to the two giggling blondes on the couch.

Without warning she leaped around the couch and began to tickle her friend and her son. This only increased the giggeling and caused a lot of squirming, especially from a certain blonde three year old.

"No! No!" Henry squeals. "Mommy tell her!"

But before JJ can answer, the well known ringtone of her phone chimes out and both adults knows it could be important.

Emily lets the blonde go instantly, while JJ smirks as she gets up, turns her head and pokes her tongue out.

"So, Champ" Emily sits down and quickly pulls Henry onto her lap, "what do you want for dinner?"

The little boy in the brunettes lap thinking about his options, before turning to face his aunt.

"S'getti!" He says with a huge smile, before quickly adding "please?"

"Spaghetti sounds great Champ!" Emily gives her "nephew" a huge smile.

_"REALLY WILL?!" _

Is suddenly shouted from the kitchen.

"Hey Champ, how about we go to your room and play with that awesome FBI-truck?" Emily quickly lifts the blonde boy in her arms and moves across her condo to the room that is set up for Henry.

* * *

"Agent Jareau?" Answering her phone JJ settles on one of the bar stools in Emily's kitchen.

_"I see you're still the same?!" _JJ feels her shoulders tense.

"What do you want Will?"

_"Where are you?"_

"Where am I? You haven't spoken to me in a month and now you want to know where I am?"

_"Yes. You are my wife and you should be home!" _There's a moment of silence before he adds: _"You're with **her** aren't you? I knew **she** would take advantage of the situation."_ After that statment, JJ loses it._  
_

"REALLY WILL?! YOU CHEAT ON ME, I ACTUALLY WALK IN ON YOU IN MY HOUSE, THEN YOU DON'T TALK TO ME FOR A MONTH, NOT EVEN TO CHECK UP ON HENRY AND NOW YOU ACCUSE ME OF HAVING AN AFFAIR WITH EMILY?" Taking a short breath JJ calms herself. "And I am **not** your wife!" With that she hang up the phone.

After tossing the phone on the kitchen counter she sinks back onto the stool. In her furious rant she hadn't even realized she was standing.

_"Deep breaths_ _JJ" _She commands herself, while taking a few deep breaths with closed eyes.

She jumps when someone lays a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey JJ. It's me!" Emily's soft, soothing voice quickly calms her down, and she leans into the touch as the older woman moves her hand to her back and rubs circles between her tense shoulders.

"You okay?" The questions is softly spoken, and the hand continues the same pattern.

Taking a deep breath JJ turns her head to meet worried brown eyes.

"I... I'm not sure."

A comfortable silence falls over the two. JJ don't know what to tell Emily, but she knows that the brunette won't push her and that when she's ready Emily will always be there to listen to her.

* * *

Their quiet moment is interupted by a crash. Both women turn their head before locking eyes.

"Do you think he broke my wall?" The brunette asks with a twinkle in her eye.

The blonde just throws her head back and laugh. It feels good to forget about everything that happens outside the safety of Emily's condo.

"Let's go and check on that little rugrat of yours." The brunette extend her hand to the blonde and helps her up. But instead of JJ letting go of the hand, she gives it a squeeze and they walk hand in hand through the living room to check on Henry.

* * *

After puting Henry to bed the blonde returns to the living room to find Emily waiting for her with two glasses of wine.

"You know me so well!" JJ breathes out as she sits down and takes a sip from the wine.

"Well, I kinda read people for a living," Emily starts teasingly, "and you are my best friend Jen."

The two of them share a smile and continue to sit in silence and sip their wine. Both women finding comfort in the presence of the other, but neither needing to talk.

This has become a semi-regular ritual for the women after Henry's bedtime. The would sit on the couch. Sometimes they held a conversation, but most nights the just sat quietly and enjoyed each others company.

After finishing her wine JJ gently placed the glas on the table and turning to her companion.

"Emily?" When she knew she had the brunette's attention she continued, "I just want to thank you." Seeing that Emily was about to interupt her, she held up her hand. "Please let me say this?"

And just by looking in to the sky blue eyes, Emily couldn't deny JJ anything, so she settled for a nod.

"Thank you," JJ whispered, before clearing her throat. "I know that you don't want to hear this, but I need to say it, just like you would need to if our roles were reversed." Blue eyes met brown and saw the understanding.

The older woman picked up the blonde's hand and gave it a light squeeze.

"You've been fantastic this past month, Em. I wouldn't have managed to go through it without you. You've no only been here for me, but for Henry. Thank you for opening up your home to us. I'll be forever grateful."

Seeing that JJ was close to tears, Emily pulled her into a hug.

"Anytime JJ. I'll always be here for you and Henry."

* * *

A/N: To those of you that are still here: Thank you!:) I know I've abandoned this story for awhile, but I haven't had the time. I wish I could promise when the next update comes, but I can't. Thanks for all the alerts and reviews:)


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

The next few weeks were, luckly, uneventful. There were no new cases that required the team to travel, so they all played catch up with their files and the new cases JJ assigned to them.

JJ and Emily fell into the same comfortable routine as the past month. They'd get up in the morning, and while JJ got Henry ready for the day Emily would make breakfast and coffee. While JJ and Henry eat, Emily would get dressed, and then they usually car polled to Quantico. In the afternoons they'd pick up Henry together and drive home. One would play with Henry, while the other made dinner.

Emily found comfort in having the younger woman and her son there. She was too used to a big empty house while growing up.

JJ was grateful for Emily as well. On days that never seamed to end, the brunette would put her son to bed and then show up with a glas of wine. Knowing some of the horrors that haunted JJ, Emily always seamed to know when the blonde needed space or a comforting hug.

* * *

One Friday morning Emily awoke to a weird, unsetteling feeling. Shaking her head she checked her alarm clock to see she still had half an hour before it would go off. Desiding to make it easier for JJ this morning, she quickly showered and changed before making her way to Henry's room.

"Good morning, Champ!" She was met with Henry looking up at her from his bed, only recently awoken.

After finishing helping Henry with his clothes the two of them went to the kitchen to make breakfast for JJ.

Just as Emily were flipping the last pancake, with quiet cheers from Henry, JJ emerged from her bedroom.

"Morning mommy!" Henry exclaimed with a bright smile. "Auntie Em's making breakfast!"

"Morning Henry!" The blonde bent down and scooped up the little boy and spining him around. Henry squealed with delight for him mother placed him in his chair just as Emily sat down a plate with a smily-face pancake.

"Good morning, Jen." Emily gave the blonde a big smile as she placed a plate, with a smily-face pancake stack, and a cup of coffee infront of her friend.

"Good morning, Em." JJ returned the smile with her 100 Watt smile, "thank you for breakfast! I'll cook for you this weekend!"

* * *

After delivering Henry at FBI daycare the two women was met in the bullpen with orders to go to the conference room.

"The case came directly to Hotch" was all the answer Morgan gave as they entered the room for the breifing.

"Good morning." Hotch stood in front of the table and clicked on the remote. "We're going to Raleigh, NC".

On the screen five blonde boys, with blue eyes appeared. Emily heard JJ inhale sharply at her left. The five boys all looked like Henry.

"Over the past five weeks the boys have disappeared one after the other. They're from the age of three to seven Nathan disappeared while playing in the park, his mother were talking some of the other kids parents when suddenly one of Nathan's friends came over and told them that Nathan was gone. Ryan was on a field trip with his class, they were in a local park and when they were heading back he was gone. James was plying in his neighbourhood and when he didn't return with his friends his mom contacted the police. Jonathan was in the mall with his nanny; she was knocked unconsious in the parking lot and he's been missing ever since. Last night Benjamin didn't come home after soccer practice." He looked at his agents, "The local police has no clue and their cheif called it in this morning. Wheels up in an hour."

With that the agents picked up their files and began to get ready for the trip to North Carolina.

* * *

"JJ, what can I do?" Emily spoke softly, after Reid, being the last, closed the door and left the two women alone. They all had seen Henry in the pictures and knew JJ needed some time alone.

"They all look so much like him." JJ starred blankly out in space.

"I know, Jen. But will get them back, and Henry will be safe and sound here in D.C." The brunette moved closer to the distressed blonde and rubbed her back with soothing shoulders. "But if you need to sit this one out, we'll all understand." Emily smiled sadly.

They all knew that JJ was the best at her job, but none of them would see their friend and colleague get teared up and distroyed from a case.

After a moment of silence, JJ's eyes cleared up and she focused on the woman next to her. She drew strength in the smile she received.

"I... I need to do this. I can't even imagine... No, if it was Henry I'd want the best, and we are the best." Her voice was firm and determined.

"Alright." Emily gave her shoulder one last squeeze. "Let's go say bye to the little rugrat before we leave."

* * *

An hour later, and a phone call to the nanny, aka Grandma, the team were on their way to North Carolina.

"Listen up guys." Hotch's calm voice gathered the agents. "Right now Raleigh is in chaos. The parents are terrified and angry, the police have no leads and will probably be aggresive.

JJ, as you can see the media is already way too in this and already speculating. This is going to be tough to win their trust." He looked breifly at the blonde, before assigning tasks. "Emily; I want you to start with Nathan's friends. Take JJ with you. I also need you to talk with Nathan's parents. Morgan and Rossi; you will start with Jonathan's nanny and workers at the mall. Reid; you and me wil go to the station and set up, before heading out to James' neighbourhood."

Everyone made their notes and nodded.

"There are a lot of kids to talk to, and with kids there are a lot of anxious, aggresive parents. Please bear that in mind!"

With that he dismissed his agents. They all returned to their previous seats and began to prepare for the task ahead.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Luckly the team solved the case after two days. With Emily talking to the kids, and some tips from the audience, the team caught the local school janitor and were able to return all of the missing kids. Paperwork finished and bags packed the team found them on the jet back to Quantico.

"I can't wait to get back," JJ moaned and stretched as best as she could.

"I'm thinking pizza, wine, Henry and a movie, what do you think?" Emily dropped down on the seat next to the blonde.

The blonde nodded and closed her eyes.

"Come on JJ, let's try to get some sleep." Emily found a blanket and the two women cuddled together as best as they could and soon both fell asleep. A couple of weeks ago the two women had found the best way to sleep on the jet was to be cuddled together.

As the plane was about to land, Morgan gently shook Emily awake.

"Hey partner. We're about to land," he smiled gently at her as the brunette slowly opened her eyes.

"Ugh... Like I wanted to wake up to your ugly face!" Emily said, as she pretended to cover her eyes with her hands.

"Ha! You're just blended by my dazzling smile!" Morgan countered and flashed his teeth.

"Would you two kids stop it!" JJ mumbled, still snuggled into Emily.

The two agents just laughed, as Morgan took a seat across from the blonde and the brunette.

* * *

"I'll drive, while you call the 'nanny'?" Emily suggested as they left the plane. When she got no answer from JJ, she turned and saw the blonde already on the phone.

Chuckling Emily took off after Morgan towards their cars. The two agents were talking about their plans for the day off, when JJ's scream made them both stop dead in their tracks.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S NOT THERE?"

* * *

"Hi, mom!" JJ greeted her mom happily.

_"Hi, Jenny. Did you already solve the case?"_

"Yes, we just landed. So, Emily and I were going to come and pick up Henry on our way ho.. uhm, to Emily's."

JJ cussed in her head. She had yet to tell her parents that she and Will has split up. She was going to tell them, but the time never seemed to be right. And her parents never really liked Will, so she knew they wouldn't react that badly.

_"Oh! Henry's not here."_

As the words left her mom's mouth, JJ froze.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S NOT THERE?"

_"Jenny, calm down! Will picked him up a couple of days ago. Haven't you talked to him?"_

By now JJ was so freaked out she couldn't even answer.

She didn't even register that Emily took her phone from her, or that Morgan led her over to their car.

* * *

After a split second, Emily was by JJ's side, gently taking the phone from the distressed agent. Morgen, who was right behind her, slowly lead JJ to their car.

"Mrs. Jareau?" Emily's always polite tone masked her fear. "This is Emily Prentiss, can you please tell me what that was about?"

_"Oh, hi Emily! Is Jenny okay? She just went quiet."_

"Was there something about Henry?"

_"Oh, yes! I just told Jenny that Will came and picked him up a couple of days ago."_

Emily suddenly understands JJ's reaction.

"Oh. Well, JJ and I will come by you in a bit, is that okay?" Emily signals to Morgan, to help JJ into the car.

_"Is there something wrong, Emily?"_ Sandy Jareau sounds concerned.

"I'd rather we talk when we get there, Mrs. Jareau. We'll be there shortly."

_"Alright, Emily. Please hurry!"_

"I will do my best, Mrs. Jareau. See you soon." As soon as Emily hangs up, she turns to Morgan.

"What do you need Emily?" He asks concerned.

"Nothing at the moment. We need to get to the Jareau's house and talk to Sandy and Alan. Can I call you if we need anything?"

"Day or night, Emily. Day or night!" He answers seriously.

Emily just nods and starts the car.

* * *

In record time they are outside the Jareau's house.

"JJ, I know this was not the way you planed on telling your parents, but I'll be there with you. I promise, we'll figure this out!" Emily reaches over and squeezes the blonde's hand.

Slowly JJ turns and faces Emily. Her media-face is on.

"You can do this JJ!" Emily gives her a little smile, and relaxes a little as JJ nods.

Together they walk up to the door. Just before JJ's mom opens the door, JJ gives Emily's hand a little squeeze.

* * *

"Jenny! What happened?" Sandy is on the verge on a breakdown.

As JJ seems to be a loss to what to say, Emily takes control of the situation.

"How about we move this into the living room?" She kindly leads the ladies to the living room before moving to the kitchen to fetch some glasses of water.

When she comes back, JJ and her mom sits exactly as she left them. Emily puts down the glasses, and sits next to JJ.

"JJ? Do you want me to tell her?" Emily speaks softly.

Unable to verbally answer, JJ simply nods. Giving JJ's hand one last squeeze, Emily turns to face Sandy Jareau.

"For a little more than a month ago, JJ came to see me with Henry." As Emily retells what has been going on in the two female agents life the last month, Sandy slowly starts to understand JJ's reaction.

"Have you heard from him since he took Henry?" Emily softly questions.

"No. He said he had the week off and was going to spend some quality time with Henry."

"Okay." Emily closes her eyes for a brief second and takes a deep breath. "How about you try to call Will? Maybe he'll answer his phone and we can all sort this out."

JJ looks up, and without a word opens her purse to find her phone.

"Hold on, JJ. I'm just going to call Garcia to have her put a trace on Will's phone." Emily's agent mode as kicked in, and she's already thinking worst possible outcome.

After a quick call to Garcia, everything is ready for JJ to call Will.

* * *

After half a minute JJ hangs up, defeated.

"Okay." Emily calmly says, "I'll call Garcia and see if she got anything from that."

Emily leaves the living room to place to calls. One to their analyst, and one to their boss. Even though they can't list this is a missing person or kidnapping yet, Hotch need to know that JJ - and probably Emily, will take a few days off.

* * *

Meanwhile JJ and Sandy sits in the living room.

"Honey, why didn't you tell me how bad it was?"

"I...I don't know." JJ shakes her head. "It never seemed like the right time. And I didn't want to be a failure."

"Oh, Jenny! You could never be a failure in our eyes!" Sandy engulfs her daughter in a tight hug.

* * *

After Emily placed the two calls, she reenters the living room to find JJ and Sandy just waiting for her.

"Garcia is running a search. And Hotch said to take a few days off. He also said that if we need anything, to call him. The whole BAU is behind us, Jen."

All of a sudden JJ leaps up from the couch.

"There is no 'we' or 'us', Emily. It's ME. I have lost my son." As JJ continues to tear into Emily, the brunette just backs off and doesn't say anything. "This is all YOUR fault. If you didn't force me and Henry to stay with you none of this would have happened. You don't know how it feels to know that your son is missing. Why don't you just go back to your life and leave me alone?"

As the last words leave JJ's mouth Emily shrinks, and without another word she turns around and leaves the house.

* * *

Thanks for the patience!:) Hopefully I'll be UD another chapter soon!:)


	16. Chapter 16

A huge thank you to my beta dajwoh! :) You're awesome!:)

* * *

**Chapter 16**

After walking out of the Jareau house, Emily just starts her car and drives. Deep down she knows JJ didn't mean the things she said, that she's just lashing out.

_This is typical behaviour from victims. You know this Prentiss!_

After taking a few deep breaths, she calls Garcia.

_"Hello brown-eyed girl. How can I save your bum today?" _

"Hi, Garcia." Emily takes a shaky breath, "I know it's a lot to ask, but could you check on JJ?"

_"I thought you were with her?"_ Garcia sounds confused.

"No. Not anymore." Pushing down her own feelings, Emily tells Garica what happened and how JJ lashed out on her. Garcia, being the only one how knows about Emily's love for JJ, is crushed on behalf of her friend that the blonde agent could say something like that to her.

_"Oh, Emily!"_

"Can you please go to her? She needs someone right now, and I am apparently not that person." Emily knows she sounds defeated, but can't do anything about it. "I'll help in anyway I can. Please just keep me in the loop?"

_"You know I will! I'll head over there right now."_ There is a pause: _"I'll talk to her about this Emily. We will fix this, I promise!"_

Smiling a bit Emily shakes her head.

"That's not so important. Henry is first priority. I'd rather she hates me and Henry is safe. Let me know how to help."

With a last _"Peace out!"_ The brunette hangs up the phone, and as she hangs up the phone she turns off her emotions. Agent Prentiss is the tool she needs now. No emotions, no limits.

* * *

Before anyone can react, they hear the front door close and Emily's car drive away.

Sandy knows that JJ was wrong to treat Emily the way she did, but realizes that this is not the time to point it out. She knows her daughter will be disgusted with her behaviour later, but for now she needs to let the blonde be upset about her missing son.

The pair of blonds sits silently for about 10 minutes before JJ's phone rings.

The younger blonde grabs it and answers before it can ring again.

"Hello?"

_"Hello, pumpkin," _Garcia's usually bubbly voice is missing some of it's merriment.

"Why are you calling Garcia? Has something happened?"

_"Not yet. But I'm coming to your house. We're setting up base there." _JJ rubs her hand over her face; she really doesn't want to see anyone right now.

"Garcia, you don't..."

_"I'm going to interrupt you right there. Of course I need to. I'm on my way now. Don't answer! I'll see you soon."_

Before JJ can react, the phone goes dead.

* * *

After a quick stop at home, Emily drives towards Virginia, and JJ's house.

She parks across from the house and glances at the house. The once warm and cozy home leaves her with a chilly feeling as she's looking for signs of JJ's ex.

After making sure there is no one in the house, she exits her car and slowly approaches the house. The brunette doesn't want to draw attention to herself, so she keeps her blazer over her gun. While walking up to the door she produces a pair of standard latex glows and puts them on.

Quickly finding the key JJ once entrusted her with, Emily slowly opens the door carefully.

* * *

The first thing Garcia does when she arrives is setting up her babies.

"Hi, Mrs. J!" Garcia smiles at the older blonde, as she starts her computer. So far she has ignored the blonde agent. She knows she needs to talk to JJ, but right now, time is valuable, and she's kind of pissed at her.

"Hello, Penelope."

"So, could you tell me a little more about when Will picked up Henry?"

"Uhm... It was two days ago. I remember thinking it was a bit weird that he came on a Wednesday to take the weekend off."

As Sandy talks, Garcia starts typing in different programs.

"Did he say anything about what his plans were?"

"He did say something to Henry about going on an adventure."

Garcia just nods and keeps typing on her keyboard.

"These searches are going to take a while. Why don't you guys get some dinner or something? I also may need to call someone on the team." Garcia lets the last part of the sentence hang in the air. Sandy, luckily, picks up that the analyst means Emily, and urges her daughter to join her in the kitchen to get something to eat.

As soon as the two blondes are out of earshot Garcia calls the brunette agent.

* * *

"Talk to me, Garcia!" Emily sternly answers her phone as she slowly sweeps the room with her eyes.

_"Oh, I love it when you go all 'Agent Prentiss' on me!" _Forcing back a snort, Emily rolls her eyes. _"But I do have some info for you. Will came and fetched my godson on Wednesday. He told Sandy he had the weekend off, and he told Henry they were going on an adventure."_

"Alright." Emily nods to her self, "I'm at JJ's house now, and I'll hit you back if anything strikes me. Are you tracing his credit cards?"

_"I'm offended that you think you have to ask!"_

"Of course," Emily shakes her head, "I'm talking to the oracle of Quantico after all."

_"That's more like it! Hit me if you find something. Oracle out!"_

After hanging up, Emily spots a computer.

"Alright Prentiss, let's see what we have here." Opening the computer, she cusses, as she needs a password to log on. "Let's bring you to Garcia."

Leaving the kitchen she works her way through the whole house. There is nothing out of the ordinary until she comes to the master bedroom.

As she opens the closets, all of Will's clothes are gone. When she moves to the bathroom, it's the same. All of Will's products are gone.

The same sight meets her as she enters Henry's room. Some of his clothes and toys are gone.

"Right, Prentiss. This is good news and bad news." She moves back to the kitchen to call Garcia.

* * *

"Talk to me, Princess!"

_"Oh, I love when you go all 'Analyst Garcia' on me!"_ Emily jokes back, making Garcia laugh.

"Oh, you know it baby!" Garcia flirts, before focusing, "what do you have for me?"

_"Good news and bad news."_

"Oh... Well, hit me!"

_"It seems like Will has packed up all of his belongings, and some of Henry's as well. So this looks like something we can bring the team in on. I also have a computer here, but I find my self in the need of a good hacker. Know of anyone?"_

"Please! I could probably crack it in half an hour."

_"Good to know! I'll call Hotch, and then we'll take it from there. I want to play this by the rules so there are no loop holes for him to use for his advantage."_

"Sounds like a plan!" Garcia punched a few more keys, "Let me know when the boys are ready to play!"

And with that the analyst went back to check her searches for the information she needed to make things right again.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

After hanging up with Emily, Garcia starts to shut down her computers. She knows Hotch will give the okay for this case.

"Why are you packing up?" The tech looks up and sees a broken JJ.

"This will most likely turn into a BAU case, and I need to be ready to go to Quantico," Garcia says softly, "and we have to play it by the rules so Will doesn't get any loop holes."

"How did it turn into a BAU case so fast?" JJ questions. As Garcia studies her friend she looks so un-JJ like.

"Emily is going to call Hotch. From what we've gathered so far, this is something we want to do for you." As she said Emily's name, the tech sees a flash of emotions wash over JJ's face. "All of us just want Henry to come home, you know? We will all do our best."

The tech pauses and moves to the agent.

"JJ, you know that our boys and princess will find Henry." Garcia softly grips the blonde's shoulders. Again she sees the flash of emotion when she mentions Emily.

* * *

After explaining the situation to Hotch, he quickly agrees to help JJ, and therefore Emily finds herself locking the door of the blonde's house, carefully not to change anything from the way they were before she came in.

In her car she quickly disposes her gloves and starts the car ride to Quantico. Placing her phone on the dashboard she calls Garcia to tell the tech that the BAU picked up the case.

"_Talk to me Princess!"_ Chuckling at her friend's answer Emily tells Garcia that Hotch did give the green light, and that she's expected to be at Quantico sooner rather than later.

"You know how important the first days are, and since it's already been two days we really need to get into this."

"_Yes, ma'am! I'm packing up as we speak. How much do you want bossman to know?"_

Emily considers for a second.

"Let's tell him about your searching, but not my little visit." She takes a breath, "how's JJ?"

"_That is probably a good plan. That second question can I not answer until we meet face to face."_

"She's right there, isn't she?" When Emily doesn't get an answer, she doesn't need one. "Alright. I'll see you at Quantico soon." With that the female profiler hangs up.

* * *

"So, I need to get to Quantico." Garcia lets the sentence hang in the air. She's not sure if JJ would want to come.

When the liaison doesn't answer, Garcia continues to pack her computers. When she's finished, she looks up to see JJ standing exactly where she was earlier. It's like she's become a statue.

"Alright JJ, I'm going to head out now. I'll call you later ok?"

"I told her to leave me alone. Why did I do that?" The words from JJ's mouth are so quiet that Garcia almost doesn't hear them. And when she does her heart breaks for the liaison. A big part of her wants to tell JJ that Emily will forgive her and everything will be okay, but a bigger part of her knows how much she hurt Emily, when the brunette only wanted to help her.

Carefully Garcia thinks over what to say, before facing the blonde once again.

"Listen to me honey. We all know you were hurt and lashing out, but, sweetie, she's your best friend, and has been there for you, and Henry, through so much last month, how could you even think about saying something like that to her? You need to think about how much she has sacrificed for you before you start to try and make amends." When the blonde doesn't respond, the tech continues, "I love you like a sister JJ, and I am so, so sorry that this mess happened, but it was NOT Emily's fault. And you know that."

Again Garcia sees the flash of emotions over JJ's face. And even though it hurts the analyst to see her friend in pain, she knows she needs to focus on the job.

With a last promise to call the blonde later, Garcia picks up her bags and head out to her car.

* * *

At Quantico the team quickly shake away their tiredness when they know one of their own is hurt.

As the team settles, Emily and Garcia bring the guys up to speed.

"Has she filed an official missing child report yet?" Hotch looks from Emily to Garcia.

"Not that I know of," Garcia says.

"Alright. For this to not turn into a bureaucratic mess, it would be best if JJ would file a report and then we can let the local authorities know the situation."

As they all agree, Rossi mentions that he has a contact at the local police and will call him once JJ has filed the report.

"Prentiss, why don't you head over to JJ's house and updater her?"

Usually Emily would say 'yes' without having to think about it, but given the current situation, she hesitates.

"Uhm… Sir, I think you or Morgan should go." She finally says.

Hotch raises an eyebrow, but agrees to let Morgan go. After telling Garcia to keep up her searches and assigning the geographical profile to Reid and Emily, they all head their separate ways.

* * *

As Emily gathers her things, Hotch calls her back.

"What happened between you and JJ, Prentiss?"

Knowing she needs to fill in her boss, she tells him the short version, but stretches that she knows JJ was just scared and hurt, and that she asked not to go merely to give the blonde some time to calm down.

Hotch seems to settle with that.

"If it comes to it, can I trust you to take over as media liaison?"

Emily internally winces, but nods as she walks out of the conference room and towards the map Reid has put up on his board.

After once again keeping her emotions in check, Emily keeps her 'Agent Prentiss'-mode on. She points out the different addresses to Reid, and inform him of what she heard, though only through Garcia, Mrs. Jareau had told them.

"Someone should probably talk to JJ's mom again." Reid notes as he starts to put different pins on the locations Emily pointed out.

"Yeah. I'll go and talk to Morgan about that."

As the brunette profiler walks across the bullpen she knows Morgan is going to ask about her request, so she mentally prepares herself to give him the same speech as she gave Hotch.

* * *

"Hey Morgan?"

"What can I do for you, Prentiss?" Morgan looks up from his file.

"When you visit JJ, it would be really helpful if you interviewed Mrs. Jareau again." Emily quickly says, "I know Garcia did ask her, but we could use some more details."

"Sure, Em." He says, as he puts down his file. "You wanna tell me why I am headed to the Jareau-house instead of you?"

"JJ is really fragile, and she kinda lashed out on me when we found out. I'm just trying to give her some space."

Even though the other profiler doesn't buy Emily's excuse, he knows he's not going to get anything else out of her now. He does however know that the blonde did or say something to hurt his friend, and he would be discreetly asking JJ about that later.

With a last nod to the brunette, he closes his file, picks up his car keys and heads towards the elevator.

* * *

**A/N:** To the readers that never give up this story: This is for you! Sorry it took me so long!


End file.
